Total Drama Island The Second Season
by DudettRin101
Summary: I've Jumped on the banwagon. 22 new Campers are competing for 500,000 Dollars. There will Be Drama, Romance, Action, Adventure, And all sorts of fun stuff. All characters have been chosen. Don't Send Any more. Please.
1. Application

Total Drama Island- The Second Season

Okay, So I've jumped on the Bandwagon. I'm Making my own Season 2 and you can Submit your own Campers ^_^. Of, Course, I'll only be accepting 22. If I don't get enough Male Characters (I would like it to be even) Then, unfortunately, I won't be able to accept as many of your characters as I would Like because I'll have to create Some Guy characters. Now, Here's the Application.

Name:

Age (15-17):

Personality:

Looks (Include Hair Color/Style, Clothing, Eye color, Skin Tone, All that good Stuff):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Fears:

Orientation/What Kind of Guy/Girl your Character likes):

Any Particular Challenges you Want?:

Anything Else?:

My Character:

Name: Nicky Morsher

Age (15-17): 16

Personality: She calls herself a Loner, But she's the type of person that gets along with everyone, Even though she prefers to be left alone. She absolutely HATES people like Heather from Season 1(Snobby, Stuck up, annoying, thinks they're better than everyone else). It's the only type of person she actually has to pretend to get along with, But no-one can tell when she's faking. If someone like that were to try to take control, she would not hesitate to whoop them. If they got out of control, She would immediately get everyone to help her get rid of her. She's the type of person that will help you with just about anything you need help with, But, once it's done, She will deny she ever did it. She's a good leader. She's very good at scaring people in to doing what she wants them to do. She's Short (only 4' 11") and hates to be reminded. You call her short and you're dead lol. She's very realistic. She likes to get straight to the point. If something happens, she thinks of the most Logical explanation.

Looks: http:// dudettrin101. deviantart. com/art /Nicky-Sitting-10 5680618 ...Hard to explain...For her Hair Style, See the Pic. Dark Blue Tank top with a pair of Baggy Black Pants (Not like Hot Topic Pants. Just baggy Black pants) and Brown, Steel-Toed Boots. Her Eyes are Emerald Green.

Likes:Chocolate, Anime, English (The class), Animals, Night Time, Technical stuff.

Dislikes: Sports, People Like Heather (Preppy, Snobby, Thinks they're better than everyone else), The color pink, Dresses/Skirts, People obsessed with looks.

Hobbies: Cooking, Reading, Drawing, Martial Arts

Fears: Tornadoes, Being Burned alive

Orientation/What Kind of Guy/Girl your Character likes): Straight. Cool Tough Guys. Kind of Like a cross between Geoff, Duncan, and Trent. Really, Just about the only guys she wouldn't be able to go out with would be Someone like Cody, Who is stalker-ish, Tyler, Sports obsessed and think's they're Awesome and Amazing, or Justin, Who is obsessed with himself and his looks.

Challenges: I don't really care what Challenges there are....

Anything Else?: how she got her scar. It runs from the front of her left shoulder, over onto her back, and diagonally down it to her right hip. She went Camping with her family when she was 9 and they got attacked by wolves. She got damaged the worst. the rest of her family got very minor (compared to her) scratches and bite marks.


	2. Hello

Very Important Notice!!!

I'm Very Sorry, All of you. Due to Technical Difficulties, It's taking me a very VERY long time to type up this story. Every time I decide to type it or something, The computer Freezes or just won't come on or something.....I Promise you all that I'm working on it. I have all the characters and I've written the Introduction of all of them and I'm working on the team assigning and such. It's actually quite a bit more done than it sounds.

There is one thing I wanted to tell you. I Think I MAY do a "Videos from home" thing later in the story and an Audition tape showing...I'm not sure yet. You don't have to send the stuff right away. Just start thinkin' about it. I'll tell you all if I decide to actually do it.

And, Just so you know, I have used almost every one of your characters. Anyone that sent in a Male character, It's in the story. Unfortunately, I had a few too many girls. If there were too many of one type of girl (I got like...5 Female Duncans) then I only used like...2 of them....

Anyways, Yet again, I promise!!! I'm working as fast as I can!


End file.
